


"Why are you following me?"

by Miyucchi



Series: Short Au~One-shots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Female Tsukishima Kei, Female Yamaguchi Tadashi, Genderbending, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyucchi/pseuds/Miyucchi
Summary: ‘What’s with this person? Why is she following me?’  She wondered somewhat startled, looking behind her. Her eyes widened as the girl’s speed increased, and she quickened her pace as well.‘What the fuck does she want,’ she thought annoyed. Tsukishima, deciding that she was too tired to continue on running, halted and turned around, a fierce glare on her face.The stranger, quickly startled by the glare, halted, fidgeting nervously.





	"Why are you following me?"

**Author's Note:**

> More Fem!Yamaguchi is what this planet needs~~~

Tsukishima sighed as she walked towards her apartment complex,  _ ‘stupid Kuroo making me work a double shift just so she can see her girl toy,’ _ she sneered.

 

She took out her phone from her bag and turned it on, cursing as she looked at the time, she quickened her pace,  _ ‘my mom is definitely going to freak out if I stay out here past my call time.’ _

 

The blonde female paused,  _ ‘am I hearing things?’ _

 

She turned around and her eyes widened as she noticed a smaller sized female running at top speed behind her, not thinking twice she bolted. 

 

_ ‘What’s with this person? Why is she following me?’  _  She wondered somewhat startled, looking behind her. Her eyes widened as the girl’s speed increased, and she quickened her pace as well.

 

_ ‘What the fuck does she want,’ _ she thought annoyed. Tsukishima, deciding that she was too tired to continue on running, halted and turned around, a fierce glare on her face.

 

The stranger, quickly startled by the glare, halted, fidgeting nervously.

 

“Why the fuck are you following me shorty,” Tsukishima demanded.

 

The female jumped and looked around nervously, “I’m not I promise! I-I just get really scared walking by myself in the the dark and I was trying to get back home as quickly as possible,” she admitted sheepishly.

 

The blonde female rolled her eyes, “are you seriously that pathetic,” she scoffed ignoring the attraction she felt as the shorter of the two tilted her head up to look at her with those pleading eyes and cute freckles.

 

The brunette giggled nervously, “I guess so. Since we’re heading towards the same direction I’m assuming you live in the apartment complex just down the road?” She questioned, walking to stand next to the blonde.

 

Tsukishima blushed, “yeah so?” She questioned.

 

“Great,” the brunnette beamed, “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi,” she said, smiling.

 

The blonde tched, “Tsukishima Kei,” she said, willing away her blush.

 

“Nice to meet you Tsukki!”

 

“Tsukki?” the taller female questioned.

 

“Does the nickname bother you?” Yamaguchi questioned.

 

Tsukishima sighed, “I guess not,” she said, trying not to blush.

 

“So Tsukki..since we leave in the same complex would you like to walk together?” Yamaguchi questioned, offering her hand.

 

Tsukishima looked down at the hand and tched, “I guess it wouldn’t do any harm,” she said, rolling her eyes, whilst grasping the other's hand, “It’d be bothersome if you scared another stranger by running behind them at top speed.”

 

“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi apologized, laughing, “I’ll try not to do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comments you might have that could help me further improve my writing :))


End file.
